


Grape Kool-aid

by HeyItsLex (CommanderAlexa)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kyoshi isn't an orphan, One Shot, Rangi POV, Rangi is a baby gay and doesn't know why she can't stop staring at her bestfriend, basically just a soft cute AU about baby Rangshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAlexa/pseuds/HeyItsLex
Summary: “So… who do you think is cute in our grade?”That  question  causes  me  to  tense  up  immediately.  I’m  not  sure  why  but  talking about  crushes  with  Kyoshi  makes my stomach churn and I feel like I’ve just eaten a two day old pizza  pocket.  But something  about  her  slightly scrunched eyebrows and adorable curious expression  makes  butterflies  flutter  around  my  insides.* * * * * * *Rangshi childhood friends AU that's basically just baby gay Rangi gushing over Kyoshi for 1,000 words
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Grape Kool-aid

**Author's Note:**

> * I don't own anything but an old shitty computer, all characters belong to ATLA*
> 
> This is my first fic ever, but I had this idea floating around in my head and thought Rangshi fit into it well, bc we need more Kyoshi/Rangi content

A slight breeze rustling the tree leaves, skinned knees and sweaty cheeks tinged pink from the rays of the hot sun, a drop of melted ice cream slowly dribbles down the cracked soggy waffle cone and lands on my brand new dark red halter top.  
“Aw shit.”  
My friend peeks an eye out from the bent arm strewn across her face, her bright green eyes only slightly visible beneath a mess of brown hair and sunburnt skin, she takes in my now sticky appearance and cracks a smile.  
“I told you to get a napkin, hmph now your mom’s gonna have a fit.”  
  
After that remark she closes her eyes and continues her afternoon nap as I frantically wipe at the drying brown splotch of chocolate with a used napkin damp from the condensation of a half empty raspberry slushie cup. “Whatever, I don’t remember asking for your opinion anyways” I replied, semi annoyed.  
She didn’t reply afterwards but that was fine she wasn’t meant too, the friendly banter, constant teasing at the others expense, that’s how it always was with my best bud, Kyoshi. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten, her mom says she chose the name Kyoshi because she wanted her daughter to be unique, “you’re one of a kind Kyoshi and that starts with your name ”. But Kyoshi thinks she’s full of shit, her mom probably named her when she was high off her rocker, beyond grateful that the pregnancy she never wanted was over. That doesn’t change the fact that Kyoshi is unique, she’s my best friend because she’s like no one I’ve ever met before, the perfect mix of brave, dorky, beautiful, and she’s a genius. Kyoshi knows everything, she can do multiplication problems in her head, knows where all the camera’s are in the corner store, and she can even hack club penguin! …She also lives in a trailer park and I think that’s pretty cool.  
  
I’m knocked out of my thoughts when Kyoshi tiredly begins making conversation.  
“So… who do you think is cute in our grade?”  
That question causes me to tense up immediately. I’m not sure why but talking about crushes with Kyoshi makes my stomach churn and I feel like I’ve just eaten a two day old pizza pocket. But something about her slightly scrunched eyebrows and adorable curious expression makes butterflies flutter around my insides.  
I simply respond with my usual “Dunno I haven’t really thought about it, you wanna go egg the creepy house on the corner?”  
But she keeps pushing, her eyes keeps fluttering across my face, she's looking for a reaction “You don’t needa think about it to see that someone’s cute at least tell me something. And not today maybe tomorrow”  
“Fine. It’s not that I can’t see, I just don’t care. Park then?”  
“You better start caring or you’re not gonna get a date to the glowstick dance next thursday.” She always keeps pushing.  
“Park or not.” It’s not a question anymore, let it go.  
“Fine.” For now.  
  
It’s quiet after that as we begin our trek to the neighbourhood park. Silence, nothing but birds chirping and wind blowing, the occasional scuff of Kyoshi's ratty faded pink high tops or a pant from my dry throat, until I hear her chapped lips, dry from Coca Cola lip smackers, pop open.  
“My mom threw my grape Kool aid jammers out the damn window yesterday, cuz’ I spilled on the carpet.” Break the tension.  
“You’re a loser.” And laugh.  
  
We get to the park and immediately race to the window ledge, grasp the pipe attached to the wall, and heave ourselves up on to the roof of the adjoining elementary school. She's so tall and barely has to climb to reach the overhanging ledge, but I'm quicker and always beat her to the top. We’re lying on our backs laughing and out of breath, Kyoshi grabs my hand and tightly intertwines her long fingers with my own, silent again but different this time.  
“So I think Yun is pretty cute.” I let out a long breath in disappointment, of course she had to break the comfortable silence.  
“He looks alright I guess, but when you compare him to other kids…”  
“Like who? You?” She has a tiny smirk plastered across her face and her left eyebrow raised high above her glistening green eyes, she's got this triumphant look on her face like she's I've just said exactly what she needed to hear, it leaves me confused and oddly flustered. I feel the tips of my ears turn red and the butterflies are fluttering at full force.  
“I didn’t say that” I rush to correct her “I just think he’s kind of a dope and you could do better.” And it’s the truth I'd say she’s the most beautiful girl in our grade, towering above the other kids yet contrasting her intimidating stature with a shy tenderness that makes me feel weak in the knees. I think she’s stunning, because she’s my best friend.  
  
“Hm m’kay” she responds quickly as she hops up from the ground, lets go of my hand, and runs towards the ladder and up to the roof’s highest point. Curiously I follow and as my head pops up over the top of the wall I see an image that’ll be ingrained in my brain for years to come.  
Right there looking free as a bird, my best friend Kyoshi stands upright with her hands opened wide and her arms thrown up into the sky. The 8PM sunset emits golden rays that hit her hair at the perfect angle causing it to glow like I’ve never seen before, and her eyes sparkle like a melty green apple popsicle as she stares at the playground below us.  
  
A quiet “Woah.” slips past my lips before I can stop it.  
“What did ya say nerd?” she turns around to face me with a carefree smile on her face and I felt the butterflies itching to jump out of my throat.  
“I said ‘oh, tag your it’” I run up to her and poke her in the arm and then dart away just as she’s reaching out to hit me back.  
We chase each other around the tiny roof of our shitty elementary school in the too hot weather and nearly past curfew, poking and hitting each other hard enough to bruise, mother's gonna kill me for being sore during early morning martial arts practice but I don’t care. The only thought running through my head right now is that I might’ve found somebody to ask to the dance.


End file.
